tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
The Quest system grants rewards when specific goals are achieved. Clicking "!" button next to the Deck button shows a list of quests you can carry out. Quests were implemented on Oct 15, 2013. Basics If you complete a quest that is not yet available to you, you will be rewarded when that quest becomes available. The first four quests are Savior of Acheron (Complete Mission 8), Scavenger (Gain 5 SP), Warlord (Achieve 200 Battle Rating), and Rise to Power (Upgrade a card to Level 2). List of Quests Savior of Acheron Complete specific missions: * Mission 5: 100 * Mission 8: 250, Salvage Crate * Mission 17: 250, Salvage Crate * Mission 28: 250, Salvage Crate * Mission 41: 500, Salvage Crate * Mission 68: 50 * Mission 106: Salvage Stockpile Scavenger Salvage cards to earn a specified amount of SP : * 5: 300 * 20: 400 * 75: 500 Fusion Master Fuse: *for first card created via fusion: 250 *for third card created via fusion : 250 *for fifth card created via fusion : 25 Warlord Achieve a specified amount of Battle Rating : * 200: 200 * 500: 500 * 1000: 250 * 2000: 50 Rise to Power Upgrade a card to: *Level 2 : 200 *Level 3 : 200 *Level 4 : 250 *Level 5 : 250 *Level 6 : 25 Kongregate to Victory Create or log into an account on Kongregate. * 25 Legendary Quest Quest for Vindication Boss Quests Quests that task you with defeating difficult side bosses ten times. After Mission 94 Side missions released before Cyberius Recharged * Beat Cyberius Recharged Lv. 10: Cyberpod Excelsitus Emerged * Beat Excelsitus Emerged Lv. 10: Tazerok Jotun Revitalized * Beat Jotun Revitalized Lv. 10: Salvage Stockpile Halcyon Enraged * Beat Halcyon Enraged Lv. 10: Salvage Stockpile After Mission 106 GDR Rebooted * Beat GDR Rebooted Lv. 10: Fighter Jet Balefire Bolstered * Beat Balefire Bolstered Lv. 10: Elite Soldier Vitriol Vile * Beat Vitriol Vile Lv. 10: Trench Mammon Mania * Beat Mammon Mania Lv. 10: Nightcrawler Fissure Ferocious * Beat Fissure Ferocious Lv. 10: Arch Nova Pantheon Powered * Beat Pantheon Powered Lv. 10: Gallant Knight Mutant Quests Quests that task you with defeating extremely challenging bosses ten times. Razogoth Mutant * Beat Razogoth Mutant Lv. 10: Dreamweaver Tyr Cannon Mutant * Beat Tyr Cannon Mutant Lv. 10: Dreamweaver Albatross Mutant * Beat Albatross Mutant Lv. 5: Daedalus * Beat Albatross Mutant Lv. 10: Ascendant Protomech Mutant * Beat Protomech Mutant Lv. 5: Lord Silus * Beat Protomech Mutant Lv. 10: Ezamit Miasma Mutant * Beat Miasma Mutant Lv. 5: Malort * Beat Miasma Mutant Lv. 10: Dreamweaver Excelsitus Mutant * Beat Excelsitus Mutant Lv. 5: Kylen * Beat Excelsitus Mutant Lv. 10: Ascendant Serapherus Mutant * Beat Serapherus Mutant Lv. 5: Arkadios * Beat Serapherus Mutant Lv. 10: Ezamit Daily PvP Quests Each day, players are given three daily PvP quests at random - one easy, one medium, and one hard, drawn from the list below. Progress towards these quests can only be made on the Battle screen. Easy These Quests all reward 5 SP * Heal Adept: Activate Heal 25 times * Protect Adept: Activate Protect 25 times * Rally Adept: Activate Rally 25 times * Enfeeble Adept: Activate Enfeeble 25 times * Strike Adept: Activate Strike 25 times * Weaken Adept: Activate Weaken 25 times * Berserk Adept: Activate Berserk 25 times * Imperial Conquerer: Defeat 5 Imperial Commanders * Raider Conquerer: Defeat 5 Raider Commanders * Bloodthirsty Conquerer: Defeat 5 Bloodthirsty Commanders * Xeno Conquerer: Defeat 5 Xeno Commanders * Righteous Conquerer: Defeat 5 Righteous Commanders * Battler: Win 10 Battles * Attacker: Deal 500 Attack Damage * Death Dealer: Destroy 50 Assault Cards Medium These Quests all reward 10 SP * Imperial Killer: Destroy 50 Imperial Assault cards * Raider Killer: Destroy 50 Raider Assault cards * Bloodthirsty Killer: Destroy 50 Bloodthirsty Assault cards * Xeno Killer: Destroy 50 Xeno Assault cards * Righteous Killer: Destroy 50 Righteous Assault cards * Jam Adept: Activate Jam 25 times * Poison Adept: Activate Poison 25 times * Leech Adept: Activate Leech 25 times * Valor Adept: Activate Valor 25 times * Flurry Adept: Activate Flurry 25 times * Counter Damage: Deal 200 Counter Damage * Poison Damage: Deal 100 Poison Damage * Imperial Leader: Win 20 battles after playing 4 Imperial Assault cards in each * Raider Leader: Win 20 battles after playing 4 Raider Assault cards in each * Bloodthirsty Leader: Win 20 battles after playing 4 Bloodthirsty Assault cards in each * Xeno Leader: Win 20 battles after playing 4 Xeno Assault cards in each * Righteous Leader: Win 20 battles after playing 4 Righteous Assault cards in each * Hero: Win 25 Battles Hard These Quests all reward 15 SP * Destroyer: Destroy 500 Assault Cards * Frequent Attacker: Deal 5000 Attack Damage * Champion: Win 50 Battles * Demolisher: Destroy 15 Structure Cards * Bunkered: Win 20 battles after playing 3 Structure cards in each * Heal Master: Activate Heal 250 times * Rally Master: Activate Rally 250 times * Strike Master: Activate Strike 250 times * Weaken Master: Activate Weaken 250 times